1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices and, more particularly, to storage trays for drawers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simple drawers only allow the bottom of a drawer to be used. It is often desirable, however, to utilize the entire volume of a drawer and organize tools, or other contents, within a drawer. Drawers have previously been provided with trays for this purpose. These drawers, however, have limited versatility.
While the use of a slideable tray is known, prior drawers usually only have one slideable tray on a single level near the top of the drawer. Other drawers have been provided with trays disposed at different levels. However, these drawers include a tray on the bottom level that is not slideable and usually covers the entire area of the bottom wall of the drawer and, therefore, does not allow any objects to be stored between the bottom tray and the bottom wall of the drawer.